Situation Reverse
by We-R-The-SickPuppies-Lover-Lol
Summary: What if Mikan and Persona never entered Gakuen Alice but instead where members of the AAO. Mikan being the leader of AAOs daughter with a personality that just says 'leave me alone' while Persona is her loyal servent that constantly violates the rules.


**We do not own Gakuen Alice nor do we own Orbit Gum. Now My Underlings Read On Muhahahahaha...ha!**

Summery:_What if Mikan and Persona never entered Gakuen Alice but instead where members of the AAO. Mikan being the leader of AAOs daughter with a personality that just says 'leave me alone' while Persona is her loyal servent that constantly violates the rules. Now How does everyone else fit into this story of a reversed situation?_

Yeah this story never realy gets serious till we get to the main question and Im not telling you the question blehh!

* * *

**Natsumes POV **

Carelessly running from the AAO I stopped and burned the guards near the the storage center so I could get the item that the principle requested this time.I entered the room and there stood a girl sluggishly holding a gun. The gun connected to her black shirt that drooped off her shoulder showing her pale skin. If not for the tight black pants wrapping around her bottom half you would be able to see her thin legs that connected to her feet that wore black boots. She walked up closer showing her brown hair tied loosely in two low black ribbons. (Natsume can't you see she's holding a gun you moron, seriously no matter how pretty she looks...sheesh!)

"Yo",she said as she stepped up closer to me."Little boy,what are you doing here?"She touched my shoulder and her hand was as cold as a slushee you get from a gas station.(Great way to describe it Natsume)"Oi,are you going to answer or not I don't have all day you know.I have a tight schedual to."She just kept on talking and talking while I just watched her like an idiot.

When I snapped out of it I remembered she had a gun, that ment she was either dangerous or important.(How do you get that from a gun?)I kept calm and answered her first question with a loud voice so that it would over power her's,"Im here to take that case."I pointed behind her to the case that sat on the only table in the room.

Her eyes widened.I guess the guns only to make her seem important.(I still don't see how he got that from a gun!)But I thought wrong when she said "Oh! So you'r Natsume I was wondering when you would come,but you know you look like one of those vampires off of Twilight you know those evil ones,your from Gakuen Alice right?",What the hell did she just say I look like a vampire?

"Yeah"I just answered her question because I thought she would shut up but I was wrong again because when I answered I got a gun pointed to my head but it wasn't her gun.I tried to use my Alice but it wasn't working.

"So",her voice wasn't as high pitched as before instead it was lower,deeper,and had no life to it, it was emotionless and just screamed 'Shut the Fuck up and leave me alone'.(How do you get that out of one word)"does the schools son of a bitch kitten want to die or does he want to have a little chat with me. Wait thats not rite a bitch is a female dog it should be...son of a fucktard(I wonder if that even make sense but all this cussing makes me want to do an orbit comercial)"she finished now pointing her gun at my head.

"I think I'll take the second choice",I said staring at her brown eyes. She lowerd her gun but the other gun that was pointed behind my head wasn' noticed this and said to the mystery person behind me "Lower the fucking gun Persona he wouldn't be able to kill me even if I was on the verge of dying."now that pissed me off.

I looked behind me and saw a man about my age (everyones about 18)dressed in all black with a white mask and messy black hair He put his gun in his pocket and replaced it with something he's holding...and that something is Orbit Gum?He held the package up to his face with me and the girl staring with a confused look on our face. He plastered a huge grin on his face showing his white teethe and said "Dirty mouth? Clean it up with Orbit mint!"(Im sorry I couldnt resist I mean seriously can you even imagine Persona doing that? Im laughing my ass off rite now.)I let out a small laugh when I looked at her face it was either red with anger or embaressment.

"Persona you motherfucker I dont Fucking curse that much and give me a freakin peice of gum will ya."She said in a low voice. (I would be yelling off the top of my lungs if I where her.)When the man gave her the peice of gum she unwrapped it and placed the peice of gum on her tounge.(And those where the instructions on what you do with a peice of gum!)"Now let's get down to buisness Kuro Neko"She said my name in disgust.

"Before that", I said without thinking(bad Natsume have you never heard of think before you act) "Since you know my name is Natsume Hyuuga than what are your names?"

She smirked and said,"Well this is Rei Serio he's my servant that gets a little naughty sometimes.."you could notice his glare even under his mask,"and I'm the leader of the AAO's daughter Sakura Mikan hajimemashite Kuro Neko."with that my eyes widened I'm in deep shit this time.(Haha you'r in shit!)

**The End**

* * *

**TJs note **(Ima Girl Damnit)  
Im on a Sugar High I just thought of two stories in one day coolio and Tylers sleeping over but now I have to share a bed with my brother wahh I wish Ty was a girl rather than being gay damn it!Rite now i'm freakin lovin this story man I love bad guys there just so cool I mean sometimes the good guys can be cool, but seriously half the time they're cornier than cornbread and what I said Just now is cornie to I hate the cornies gahh!And I think I made Natsume a little to stupid because when she's holding the gun he's like 'OMehGah she is so haught'but I love the way I made Mikan she is such a read more to see more of your favorite characters We'll I've got to think of some more awsomely awsome ideas. Off to Tyty.

**Tylers Note **(Im not Gay)  
Pay no attention to the crack head. Just Review the story please.


End file.
